simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Proposal
The Riley proposal is legislative proposal for the Soviet Federation from the Highlandic Federation External Affairs Minister, Hariet R. Riley at the immediate start of the Seventy Third Government (3592). The Riley proposal is a proposal for the Soviet Federation to formally open and adopt talks between smaller, localised federations across Kebir Blue. Most notably the North Franklin federation. The Proposal illustrates a multi-stage plan to instigate firstly individual relations between countries, and then through the gradual expansion of relations a representation of relations to a more federal level. The Proposal was presented after a period of relative political hostility internally between the Soviet Federation, as well as a minor diplomatic crises between Khome of Malizi and the North Franklin Federation. History The proposal was first made public in the immediate aftermath in the announcement of the Seventy Third Soviet Government. Previously the Soviet Federation, most notably Khome had come under intense international scrutiny, largerly from the North Franklin Federation in regards to the foreign policy of, 'Kebir Red'. Involving the expansionism of particular states such as The Peoples Republic of Malizi. The Peoples Republic of Malizi had recieved a message from the collective countries of North Franklin, threatening military action if Malizi continued to expand into the North Franklin region. Though it was decided not to become militarily involved by the Soviet Federation. The ongoing political uneasiness throughout the Soviet Federation encouraged the Highlandic Federation government in 3592 to commission a wide ranging report on the nature, health and potential health of the Soviet Federation. Backed with a mixed array of evidence, the report concluded the need to develop the Soviet Federation and bring a resolution to the current diplomatic crises as soon as possible - which has remained prevelent throughout the Soviet Federation since the introduction of the Visionary Manifesto. A key element of the report, instigated a renewed need for the Soviet Federation to become active upon the global stage, and mediation between the leftist 'Kebir Red' policy and that of a more centralist, moderate approach taking a emphasis on soft power, rather then that of hard power. Harriet R. Riley, the newly appointed Minister of External Affairs for the Highlandic Federation, then begun to draft a proposal based on initiating personal relations between the Highlandic Federation and the North Franklin Federation. The overall Highlandic Cabinet however voted that the proposal be also presented to the Soviet Federation government, to encourage a alternative agenda following a politically frosty era in Soviet Relations. Aims and Purpose The purpose of the Riley proposal, is to initiate both/alternatively Highlandic and Soviet relations between the North Franklin Federation, this will be largerly implemented through a channel of communication, as well as the exchange of diplomatic relations between the parties involved. Providing diplomacy is sucessful, the growth in Soviet influence would hopefully in the future provide a stable alternative to the growth in Soviet power as proposed in Kebir Red. The Aims are: *To increase Highlandic Federation influence within the region by implementing a new channel of diplomacy between the two parties. *Expand and establish Sovet Federation influence throughout the region of North Franklin by implementing an alternative amicable channel of relations between the two parties through the function of Soft Power. *To serve as a precursor for a greater relationship between the North Franklin Federation and the Highlandic Federation and/or the Soviet Federation. *To ease respective tensions within the region of North Franklin and to encourage mutual talks and participation between the two parties of the Soviet Federation and the North Franklin Federation. Proposed Implementation The Riley proposal was initially designed soley for the Highlandic Federation, however was adapted for Soviet Federation approval as a whole. The Riley proposal was designed in stages, specifically so that the legislative and general Soviet Federation membership would be able to cast a vote and make a formal decision before relations could instigate themselves further. 'Initial Proposal' The initial proposal was put forwards to the Highlandic Federation cabinet in the first meeting of the newly elected government. It was divided up into stages for vote through the Highlandic Parliament, and only encompassed relations between the Highlandic Federation and the North Franklin Federation. Without the interference or acknowledgment of the Soviet Federation. 'Overall Plan of Action' #Open a clear channel of personal communication between the Highlandic Federation and the North Franklin Federation. This stage would be largerly centered around the discussion of regional issues, largerly the presence and reassurance of the alternative party regarding Soviet expansionism overall throughout the region. #Once a clear channel of diplomacy has been achieved, the Highlandic Federation would begin to exchange relative advice to the North Franklin Federation. Largerly encouraging the development of a localised common market to further enhance the development of the countries within the region. #Highlandic diplomats would instigate further relations between the alternative party. With the goal of mutual political cooperation and a greater mutual understanding between the two parties of the Soviet Federation and the North Franklin. #A alternative and last stage would be, after the establishment of Highlandic-Frankilin relations, the Soviet Federation as a federal entity would then begin to start cross party talks into a official relationship between the two parties. With the goal of excercising Soviet influence and stability within the region. 'Refined Proposal ' The Refined proposal was created to accomodate the involvement of the Soviet Federation as a whole. This proposal would have a significant amount of clauses in it, depending on Federal popularity of such propsal and whether there would be a common motion to accomodate relations between the two parties. Once passed by the council and/or general membership, the refined proposal is aimed a being a informal plan of action regarding foreign relations. With a formal international relationship being the primary goal. 'Overall Plan of Action' #The Soviet Federation will form a small cross partisan committee of several more moderate yet prominent members. Their job would be to negotiate with the other party in relation to preparing to open up a channel of communication for diplomacy. ''Stage one will be voted through the council and/or general membership before hand, with the restrictions and objective of such delegation made public if there are any. At this stage any fostering of a relationship would be based around an informal partnership, without any treaties as such. '' : 2. The committee at such point of opening a diplomatic channel. Would begin to work towards to generalised agreement over the expansion of Soviet Influence/power within the region, this agreement may be informal, or a formalised treaty with the future of the region and the surrounding C3's decided with the concent and agreement of both parties. ''At such point, any relationship between the two parties would be formalised around such a documentation, the negotiations over the future of the region would be headed by a independent party. With the parties involved in attendence to discuss the future of the region, before such conference would begin however it was advisable that another vote regarding the conference be at the very least passed through the government. Either through executive action, or through alternative means such as popular vote or council. If the vote fails the Soviet Federation would maintain moderate, amicable though a informal means of communication between the other party. With no agreement reached. '' : 3. If such a agreement is reached, the committee would either then disband - leading to the formalised creation of a Soviet-Franklin partnership. Or the Committee would remain in place, the purpose of such after this would be to foster close independent political relationships. With trading delegations, diplomatic meetings as well as advice and guidance given from both parties in regards to fostering the further development of growth in influence in that region. ''Which approach the Soviet Federation would take at such point, has yet been confirmed and would most likely lie in the discretion of the Soviet Federation government/membership in such regards, and relations between the two parties would be at the discretion of both parties involved. '' Other information Although being primarily focused towards the North Franklin Federation. It is hoped that such discussion from the presentation of the Riley proposal to the Soviet Federation would create a, "General consensus," on how the Soviet Federation should approach smaller federations in the future. The proposal is set to be introduced at the first council meeting of the Seventy Third Soviet Government, where discussion and debate on the Riley proposal is set to be welcomed. Reception Reception to the Riley proposal was overall and generally that of unfied concensus and agreement for the proposal. With support coming from a majority of states across the party political spectrum of Soviet Federation politics. The Riley Proposal was welcomed as a supplementary, though not an alternative to Kebir Red as a recognition of such limitations of the proposal. The Riley Proposal was introduced into the council before the Soviet Federation, and passed by a unifying concensus across party grounds. However little clarification was given on to which of the proposals had been passed, after a series of lengthy meetings within the Highlandic cabinet, the President at the time Herbert Heratio authorised the persuit of the orignial proposal, only with the Soviet Federation's backing and support. See Also *Hariet R. Riley *Soviet Federation *Highlandic Federation *Highlandic Office of Soviet Affairs Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Soviet Federation Category:Soviet Legislation Category:Foreign relations